Isn't This A Lovely Day
by TheScarletOctopus
Summary: The sky is grim, the weather is stormy - and Cat and Andre wouldn't have it any other way. One-shot songfic.


**A/N: Yeah, "Ashes" was getting too dreary even for me. So here's something on the fluffy side, exploring one of my favorite underexploited ships, Candre. It's written to accompany Diana Krall's cover of "Isn't This A Lovely Day," which can be heard here:**

**http: www. youtube watch?v= H02ZcHYgVIQ**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns **_**Victorious**_**. Irving Berlin (well, his heirs) and Diana Krall own this wonderful song.**

"And that's how you play a G7 augmented chord. Now you give it a try."

Cat's tiny hand strained to match the adroit movements of Andre's fingers over the guitar strings. She gritted her teeth, trying to reach the last note with her pinky. Andre chuckled.

"Geez, Lil' Red, it's not like it's a matter of life or death. It's just a chord."

"But…" She sighed in frustration.

"But what?"

"…Nothing." Cat laid down the guitar on the coffee table. "Listen, Andre, I really appreciate your help. Giving up a whole Saturday afternoon like this, just to listen to me mess up over and over again…it's really cool of you."

"Hey, not a problem." He flashed a broad grin. "And you're not just 'messing up'. You're getting better and better. Learning a new instrument takes time, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but-" Her face fell as she realized that Andre was pulling on his jacket. "Are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, I gotta get home ASAP. Grandma tends to throw a fit if I'm late for dinner. Tonight she's making…sigh…boiled Brussels sprouts sandwiches…"

"Ew!"

"Yeah. She's a great cook when she wants to be, but she's got some, um, _interesting_ ideas about what makes up a delicious meal."

Thunder boomed outside, drawing a startled squeak from Cat.

"Aw, no," Andre groaned. "Please don't start raining…"

Moments later, the sun disappeared completely behind a screen of thick clouds, and a torrential downpour opened up. Raindrops frantically chased one another down Cat's living room window.

Andre slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Okay, note to self: keep my big mouth shut."

"You don't want to drive in the rain?" Cat felt hope rising within her. _Please stay, please stay…_

"It's not really safe, that's the thing. My tires have got some seriously worn treads, and they keep hydroplaning when the roads are wet. I shoulda changed them before I came, but the stupid weatherman kept saying 'Sunshine all weekend'. How do those guys make their forecasts, anyway? A Magic 8-Ball?"

Cat giggled. "Well, if that's the way it is, you should definitely stay put."

"But Grandma-"

"-would rather have your Brussels sprouts get cold than see you get in a wreck and break your neck, I bet. Now sit yourself down, mister." She pointed at the cushion next to where she sat on the couch.

After a moment's thought and a peek outside at the rain, which was now falling so hard that he could barely see more than a few feet in front of him, Andre pulled off his jacket, draped it over the coatrack, and plopped down next to Cat. "Okay, Lil' Red, seeing as how I'm not going anywhere for a while, why don't you tell me why you're in such a dang hurry to learn the guitar?"

She winced ever so slightly. "…No reason. I just – like to try new things, y'know? I mean, Tori's got the piano, Robbie has the guitar and the harmonica, you play, like, a billion different instruments – all I ever do is sing, pretty much. I want to stretch myself."

"Mmm. Now, how 'bout the _real_ story?"

"What?" Cat sputtered. "I just told you-"

"Girl, for such a good actress, you are one lousy liar. There's somethin' deeper that's eating you up. And-" His voice softened. "-and I can't stand it, seeing you so upset. Maybe talking about it would help?"

"…Okay. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

Andre mimed zipping his lips shut. "You can count on me, Lil' Red. Always."

"My brother – he's really sick. Not like cancer or anything; I mean sick in the head. He sees things that aren't there. And he says stuff. Terrible, terrible stuff. He doesn't mean it, really he doesn't, but it gets him in trouble at school. And sometimes…sometimes he has to go away for a while, to a special hospital. He's there right now, and he's so, so sad. I've never _seen_ him this depressed before, Andre. I'm worried that he might do something to himself." Her fragile body began to tremble.

Andre slid next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I understand. My grandma goes through a lot of the same stuff."

"So, I promised him that I would write a song for him, to cheer him up. And I wanted to accompany myself on the guitar, 'cause I don't like singing a cappella, and it wouldn't feel right asking Robbie to play in a place like that…so I thought maybe if I worked as hard as I possibly could, I could at least pick up a few chords…but it's hard, so hard…"

The moment the tears appeared, Andre was ready with a handkerchief. "Don't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart. You've made a ton of progress already."

"But it's not enough! I don't want to let him down!"

"Ssshhh…" He tried to soothe her as she pressed her pain-contorted face into the crook of his neck. "Hey, I tell you what. How 'bout _I_ be your backup? I'm used to being around mental hospitals – they don't bother me."

"Really?" she said with a sniffle. "You would do that for me?"

"Are you kidding? I'd wrestle a freakin' _grizzly bear_ for you, Lil' Red."

Cat's eyes widened. "I…I never knew you felt that way."

"Oh, man." Andre turned and looked at the floor. "I said too much, didn't I? I've probably freaked you out completely now…"

"Andre Harris. Look at me."

He obeyed.

Cat leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. It took him a moment to recover from his surprise, but as soon as he did, he reached out and drew her onto his lap, their lips still locked together.

When they finally broke off the kiss, Andre said with a joyful chuckle: "So, I'm guessin' I didn't freak you out _too_ much, then."

"Somehow, I think I can handle it." She giggled delightedly as he swooped in to give her a quick kiss on the back of the neck.

Another peal of thunder made them turn their heads toward the window. "You know something?" Cat intertwined her hand with Andre's as they looked out together at the flashes of lightning forking across a pitch-black sky. "I've never been happier to have a weather forecast be wrong."

_The weather is fright'ning  
The thunder and lightning  
Seem to be having their way  
But as far as I'm concerned, it's a lovely day  
The turn in the weather  
Will keep us together  
So I can honestly say  
That as far as I'm concerned, it's a lovely day  
And everything's o.k._


End file.
